pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mesprit
|name='Mesprit' |jname=(エムリット Emuritto) |image=Mesprit.png |ndex=481 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= MES-prit |hp=80 |atk=105 |def=105 |satk=105 |sdef=105 |spd=80 |total=580 |species=Emotion Pokémon |type= |height=1'00" |weight=0.7 lbs. |ability=Levitate |color='Pink' |gender=Genderless |}} Mesprit (Japanese: エムリット Emuritto) is a -type Pokémon and a Legendary Pokémon appearing in the Generation IV games. It is part of Sinnoh's Legendary Trio. Appearance Mesprit is a grayish blue, fairy-like Pokémon. Mesprit has two long tails encrusted with two red gems. Mesprit has a hot pink face and a flat helmet or a head with four drooping pig tails or appendages, yellow eyes and another red gem onto its forehead. While it is genderless like all other Legendaries, it has a feminine appearance. In the Anime Mesprit appeared in DP001. In the episode, shortly after Dawn and Piplup got to Lake Verity, a strange whirlwind started. A strange figure appeared out of the lake, which was Mesprit, it slowly moves around a bit, when it sees the two, it gets scared and disappears. The same happens to Ash and Brock. Mesprit also appeared in another episode when Dialga and Palkia were out of control. It teamed up with Dawn to save them while Uxie teamed up with Brock and Azelf teamed up with Ash. Evolution Mesprit does not evolve. Game Info In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, despite being depicted as a calm and peaceful Pokémon, she seems a little violent and was so enraged, she wouldn't listen to the hero and their partner, and attacked them fiercely. After defeat, she feels exhausted and still not believing to the hero's partner but she said who is responsible to take her friend's Time Gear, it is revealed that Grovyle is doing this. So he arrive and beg Mesprit to take the Time Gear but she won't let him to take it, Grovyle knock Mesprit to the ground and dive underwater and take the Time Gear quickly, But Mesprit is too late to save her Time Gear, the dungeon is about to stop in time, so Mesprit ask the hero and partner to escape before they will stuck in time, so she flew away from the dungeon and the hero and partner escapes the dungeon. Locations | diamondpearl=Roaming Sinnoh| dprarity=One| platinum=Roaming Sinnoh| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | PMD2=Quicksand Cave (Underground Lake)| Rumble=Silent Forest Windy Prairie‎| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Mesprit| diamond=Known as "The Being of Emotion." It taught humans the nobility of sorrow, pain, and joy.| pearl=Although it slumbers at the bottom of the lake, its spirit is said to leave its body and flutter on the water surface.| platinum=When Mesprit flew, people learned the joy and sadness of living. It was the birth of emotions.| heartgold=This Pokémon is said to have endowed the human heart with emotions, such as sorrow and joy.| soulsilver=This Pokémon is said to have endowed the human heart with emotions, such as sorrow and joy.| black=When Mesprit flew, people learned the joy and sadness of living. It was the birth of emotions.| white=When Mesprit flew, people learned the joy and sadness of living. It was the birth of emotions.| }} Trivia *Just like the other members of the lake trio, the second half of Mesprit's name sounds like something magical. In Mesprit's case, the second half of her name comes from the french word "Esprit" which means "Spirit". *It is possible that Cyrus has seen, and touched, Mesprit. This is theorized because Cyrus seems to have no emotion. *Mesprit is the only member of the Lake Trio that is a roaming Pokémon. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon